


ERROR, ERROR

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [155]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gore, Machine Gore, Psychological Trauma, Sort Of, Trust, Vivisection, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Google has a glitch, and Bing goes to fix it.It...doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Googleplier/Bingiplier
Series: The Ego Manor [155]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 25
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

Google was bent low over his desk, carefully placing the little computer chip into his device – a birthday present for King, since that was in a few days – with a tiny set of tweezers. It was _incredibly_ delicate work, and Google was programmed to have a steady hand for the exact type of work like this. As long as Bing and the other three were quiet and didn’t startle him, this could come out _perfectly._

Of course, not fucking _glitching_ would help, too.

Google let out a frustrated shout as the glitch rocketed through his body, distorting his voice, causing his hand to jerk, and the computer chip snapped in half. Google’s head glitched next, twitching on his shoulders, and – with _severe_ difficulty as his whole body lagged – Google chucked the tweezers and broken chip away. He _screamed_ , broken and glitchy as his hands managed to find their way to his hair, tugging harshly. He could _barely_ function like this. _God_ , what was _wrong_ with him?!

“…Google?” He calmed a little at Bing’s concerned call of his name, but not by much. “Are you okay, man?”

“D͎̎o̭͍͌̊ ͓̺̂͆Ḯ̢ ̰̔ _l͔̱̈̒o͚̰͛͗o͍̊ooo̪̅o̥̾̾͢o̩̓ok̛̻̂͜_ ̩̮͆͗o̧̘͘͝k̻̕ay̳̪̐̑?͙͍̏͡!͚̘̇̆” Google snapped, head whipping to face him. “T̥̠̿̿h̏͟ĭ̘i͇̟͋̏ǐ̛̹͙ȉ̬͖͗i̘̟͌s̄͜ r͈̤̃̔e͇̒c͡ͅè̺nt͉͐ ̢̦̐͋û̝̝̐p̝̞͋̾d̦̈́ate͔͞.̙̼̽̑.̧̱̀͑.̛̬i̥̋t̹̊'̲̯͆s̜̉ ̦̃ _f̹͊u̼̚͜͠c̢̓k̪͂̿͟ĩ̲n̗͈͂͑g_ ̧̘̒̑w̖͒i̗̾ṭ͞h͓̮̉̓ ̗̈́m̧̅e̹̔́͜!͖͑”

Bing frowned, clearly worried. “I thought you said it’d settle?”

“Y̡̛̯̐e̦͔̒̚a̤̣͌͋h̯̯̅͘,͇̊ ͍̈́ẅ̨́̒͜e͓̔̆͟l̩͓̚͝ļ̈́,͌͟ ̧̓å͎à͇a̺̔ȧ̫̟p̗̜͒̋p͕͌à̧r̳̓e̟͂n͎͘t̺͆l̡̥̍̍y̟͍̎͋ ̎͟ _ṋ̓ó̧̩̓t̗̆̎͢!̳̻̄̆_ ” Google scowled, dragging both hands down his face, still glitching and lagging madly.

“I don’t understand it,” Oliver voiced, drumming his fingers on his desk. “The update’s fine with us. Why is it making _you_ do… _that?_ ”

Google whipped around to face the extensions, eyes blazing. “I̢͂f̝̝̏̉ ̫̞̈͗I̯̗̊̓ ̫̕k͔͉͋͑n̞̱̎̊e̦̋ẃ̟̺͘ ͖͘t̬͗h̖͘ȃ̼ť̰,̛̖̜̊ ̻͓̉͐I̘̽I̖͈̓̀I͔͑̃͜I̝̕Í̘̦͠ ̪̥͒̇w̼̚o͈̓u̖̓l̛̠̹̉d̦̜̿̄'̙͘͢͝v̹̕e̬͡ ̱̬̎͑ _f͖͖̃̇ị͞x̨͜͝͠ẻ̢̗̆d̞̲͆̌_ ͖̗̂̆į̫̉͑t̲̅ ̗̾b͖̋ȳ̡̗̕ ̟͘n͎͆͊͢o̘̳̊͡w̢͉̒!̢̫̿͠”

Bing made a distressed noise, wringing his hands a little. “Perhaps I should take a look? Shut you down, poke around a bit, see what I can do?”

Red rolled his eyes. “ _Please_ do, or I’ll shut him down myself with a nice little punch to the jaw.”

Google literally _hissed_ at Red, eyes flashing dangerously. Green wheeled his stool over simply to smack Red on the back of the head. “Can you _shut up_ for _two minutes?_ ”

“Shut the _fuck_ up, Green!”

Bing stood abruptly, cutting off the beginnings of a fight. “ _Okay_ , maybe I should just shut down all four of you, just to be safe. Where’s that examination table thingy?”


	2. Chapter 2

Google wasn’t expecting to wake.

Bing had indeed shut the four of them down (well, more like ‘encouraged’ the other three to take a nap in their charging pods) after Google had climbed onto the collapsible examination table they kept in the back. The last thing Google had seen was Bing’s reassuring smile before powering off.

Google checked the time.

There was _no way_ Bing was done.

Google tried to move, but quickly discovered he _couldn’t_. His sight was dark, the glow of his eyes no doubt dimmed to near nothing. He was just _barely_ aware. Like sleep paralysis. Google could feel the panic rising in his chest, but he couldn’t even _speak_. Bing must’ve accidentally done something, accidentally tapped a live wire to his core or something, just a little jolt to wake him up. Bing probably didn’t even know he was awake.

Speaking of Bing…

Google forced his eyes down.

He’s never felt the urge to _vomit_ before.

Bing was poking around, just like he said, brow furrowed in serious concentration. He shades were discarded, the pendent the Googles had given to him tucked into his shirt to keep it out of the way. Google’s own shirt had been removed, the synthetic skin of his chest peeled back and pinned to the table. His metal exoskeleton had been opened up, spread like a set of opened double doors. _Everything_ was on display. All of Google’s wires, mechanics, computers, _everything_.

Google wanted to _scream_.

He’d seen Bing’s inner workings before. He’d performed this exact analysis on Bing before. He’d seen human guts before, intestines and organs and bones spilling out onto the ground at his feet. He was no stranger to gore, mechanical or human or otherwise.

But seeing his _own_ was something _very_ different indeed.

Google was truly panicking now, a desperate scream building up in his throat with no way to release. Bing _clearly_ didn’t know he was awake as he continued to poke around in Google’s circuitries. Google was _awake_ , and Bing was practically _vivisecting_ him now, Google didn’t want to see this, he wanted to shut his eyes and go back to sleep, but he _couldn’t_ , he was _helpless_ , helpless to _watch_ as Bing prodded at his insides. He gagged, his fans picking up speed as his panic heightened, but all that did was make Bing tilt his head in confusion.

“Now why are you…Come on, Google, work with me here…what’s wrong…”

Google wanted to _sob_ as Bing parted some of his wires, peering deeper into his exposed chest cavity. He could _feel_ it. He didn’t _hurt_ , but he could _feel_ it, and he wanted to throw up, he wanted to _move_ , do _something_ , alert Bing that he was awake, so he could shut down again and slip into blissful unconsciousness as Bing finished his analysis.

_And then Bing picked up his core_.

Everything in Google _froze_ at the sight. That was his _heart_ in Bing’s hands. Bing was holding it so carefully, so gingerly. All the wires that connected it to the rest of Google were still attached, being pulled out of Google’s body as Bing carefully inspected his core. It pulsed softly with a blue glow in a Bing’s hands, a device similar in shape to the fictional arc reactor, but a little bigger. Google had never felt more _horrified_ in his life, _staring_ at his own heart. He trusted Bing. He trusted Bing to not drop it, to not harm it. He just didn’t want to _see_ Bing holding it.

_Thankfully_ , Bing slotted Google’s core back into place in due time, shifting to inspect some other part of Google, muttering under his breath all the while. But, as his core slid back into place, Google felt a jolt. A little spark of electricity rushing through his systems.

And it was _just_ enough for Google to spit out, “B̭̫̒̈́i͖͎̝͖͙͌̂̅̏͠i̡̞̮͑̐̈į̛̝̦͓̑̈́͘i̛͖͈̎ì̢̱̪̱͗̾̽͢͡i̢̥̇̃ỉ͔̺̥̟͂̈i̛̩͎̓i̛͉̗̼̐̓į̩͕͒͌͘ĭ͖͙̍̒͢i̧͚̗̻̇͗͋̚ȋ̤͔̬͉͎̐͠͠͡i͖͇͕͓̒̀͆͆ǐ̻i̛̘̙̟̎͐͟͝n̟̼͔̒̈͠g̛̬̻͖͆̀ͅ –”

Bing near jumped out of his skin, head whipping up to face Google. His eyes widened when he saw Google’s open eyes staring back at him. “Oh ****, oh God, Google – I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I don’t – how – hold on lemme just – I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m –”

Bing pressed something near his core, and Google shut down once more.


	3. Chapter 3

When Google woke again, it was for real.

Google gasped, bolting upright with his hands tearing at his hair. He couldn’t help the tears that suddenly poured down his face. That was… _traumatizing_. He couldn’t get the image of his own core cradled in Bing’s hands out of his head. He’d _seen_ his own heart. _No one_ was supposed to see that, how was he supposed to forget that?!

“…Google?”

His head whipped to the side, glowing blue tears staining his face, eyes wide and terrified. Bing was sitting at his desk, glowing tears of golden orange flooding down his own cheeks. He made a small noise, opening his mouth to speak, but failed. He tried again. “I…I’m _so sorry_ , I didn’t – I didn’t know you were awake, _how_ were you awake, how _long_ , I’m _so so so sorry_ , I just –”

Bing broke down a little more, heavy tears flowing down his face, and Google’s core – _God_ – stuttered. He slipped off the table, and stumbled over to collapse into Bing’s arms, hugging him close, burying his face in the side of Bing’s throat. “It was an accident, Bing.” His voice was rough, and much softer than it usually was. “I don’t blame you. It’s…it’s okay.”

Bing just shook his head, wrapping his arms tight around Google in return. He slipped from his stool, and they both ended up crashing to the floor, but neither minded as they curled close. Google buried his face in Bing’s chest, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he tried to stop crying. It was a good thing Bing’s tank-top was black.

Bing made a small noise, curling closer, holding Google tight. They were both rather shaken. Google lifted his head a bit to see the extensions still ‘sleeping’ in their pods, and he smiled a little, managing a small, quiet chuckle. “ _Please_ tell me you at least fixed the bug.”

Bing laughed, sniffing and wiping at his eyes little. “Uh yeah, yeah I did. It wasn’t even a bug, actually, um –” He shot Google a sheepish smile. “While you were upgrading yesterday, I guess you didn’t plug yourself in properly, and you kind of…fell over? Faceplanted onto the floor, scared the **** outta me, but um, the fall knocked some wires loose. That’s all. S’why you were fully opened up in the first place, since I couldn’t find anything in your programming or a basic analysis.”

Google blinked slowly, processing Bing’s little rant, and burst into laughter, tears still flowing down his face. Bing was quick to follow, one hand coming up to tangle in the hair on the back of Google’s head as he hid his face in Bing’s chest again, fisting some of Bing’s shirt in his hands. Google’s laughter died down a little, smiling softly against Bing’s chest. “I love you, Bing.” His mind flashed to his core in Bing’s hands again. He couldn’t help but remember how _gently_ Bing had held his heart. He shifted closer. “Thank you, for…for taking care of me.”

Bing froze, his fans stuttering a little, then wrapped his arms more securely around Google, pressing his cheek to Google’s hair. “I love you, too, Googs. There’s no need to thank me, though. You take care of me, too. And I’m a _lot_ stupider than you are.”

Google snorted, but frowned a little. “You’ve got more intelligence than you give yourself credit for, Bing. You can create _amazing_ , incredibly complicated things. And…I wouldn’t let just some idiot hold my core.”

Bing went stiff again. Google could feel his tears against his scalp. “…Thanks, Google.” Bing voice was incredibly soft, and he sniffed. “We uh…w-we don’t have to get up anytime soon, do we?”

Google hummed, closing his eyes, and nestling closer. “I’m perfectly comfortable where I am.”

“Okay, cool…you know, there was a pretty big dent in your forehead when you smashed your face into the floor. Your nose put a different dent in the tile. I just like…filled it with paint so you wouldn’t noticed.”

Google snorted again, raising an eyebrow. “The amount of times I’ve fixed your broken noses and limbs after skateboard tricks gone wrong is astounding. It’s only fair.” He paused. “Wait, did you fill the hole in the _floor_ or my forehead with paint?”

Bing just shrugged, and Google could _feel_ the shit-eating grin. “You decide.”

Google let out an exasperated sigh, and Bing laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't this _fun?_ :)  
> I enjoyed this one!  
> And all I have to say about Wednesday is :D  
> It's the most self-indulgent story I've written for this series yet!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
